The Life of a Preppy Girl
by Twilightfan592
Summary: Kagome is a preppy girl and Sesshoumaru is a Punk/Gothic/emo guy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha, well at least I own Sesshomaru, I don't, well that sucks.

Chapter: 1 Welcome to My Life

Good Morning Tokyo, it is now 6:45, for your first song of the morning it's My Humps from Black Eye Peas.

Kagome jumps out of bed, and quickly slipped on her suede and silk slippers and quickly slipped into the shower. Kagome emerged from the shower 15 minutes later and strides into her walk-in closet where different expensive designs brands and cloths types were neatly hanged. She reached for the outfit she had chosen last night and rapidly slipped herself into them.

The closet doors opened and Kagome walk out wearing a Abercrombie and Fitch jean mini skirt that easily reached mid-thigh and a button up yellow Tristan shirt (you can go to and look up the shirt it's a Tristan shirt/ if you don't know they look like polo's but long sleeved and a different material) her extra large framed Dolce and Cabana glasses placed softly on the broke of her nose, and her long black tresses was tied in a high pony tail and her bangs were swooped to the side. She walked over to her mirror and applied some clear red lip-gloss from Victoria secret. If you haven't really been reading about this morning in Kagome's life then here's is a heads up; she is rich, preppy, and the most popular and beautiful girl at Tokyo High.

As Kagome walked out of her room she slipped on her flip-flops and grabbed her large Prada bag which contained her cell phone, mascara, lip-gloss, binder, keys, and began to descend down the long stair way.

Just as she was reaching the last steps Kagome heard her mother call out to her, "Kagome breakfast!"

Kagome waltzed into the large granite and stainless steel kitchen where her mother put a plate with two waffles on the counter top.

"Good morning darling" Ms. Higurashi joyfully said to kagome

"Morning Mom" Kagome replied joyfully to her mother while taking a fork full of waffle into her mouth.

'Kami I love waffles!!' Kagome though as she stuffed her face...

Kagome hastily took her leave with a chaste kiss on the cheek to her mother and a quick grab hi to her younger brother who was now descending in his silk pajamas from his room.

Kagome strolled out the door and into her white BMW.

Slowly sitting into the soft beige leather, Kagome turned on the engine and sped off towards school.

"Inuyasha get up and get dress we're going to be late of school", Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Fuck Off" screamed Inuyasha pissed off that Sesshomaru for waking him up.

"Baka, get up and changed or I'll leave you..." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of Inuyasha's room.

Sesshomaru walked down his stair and into his large living room.

Looking into the mirror Sesshomaru gave himself a one look over and grabbed the keys to his black corvette.

Just as he was about to step out of the house Inuyasha came sprinting down the stair and past him.

"Hurry up Sesshomaru, want to catch Kikyou before school." Inuyasha yelled walking towards the car.

Inuyasha was wearing a red shirt that was kind of tight, show off all his muscles, and a pair of blue jeans hanging a little off his hips.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was wearing a black Tee that's even though it wasn't tight it fit him VERY nicely the shirt had white print across his chest that read (what doesn't I mean ummm its Sesshomaru :D ...) 'I'm talking with Stupid' and a pair of black jeans with silver chains hanging off the sides and black converse.

'Disgusting...' though Sesshomaru as he got into his car of course he was thinking about what Kikyou and Inuyasha do when they get to school early.

Kagome was 4 blocks away from school.

Her phone rang.

And the ringtone Only One by Yellow card blasted through her Juicy Couture pink sidekick speakers.

It was Sango's ringtone.

Kagome used her right hand to grab her phone which was conveniently placed in a small pocket inside her bag.

"Hey Sango!"

"Hey Gome! Where are you?"

"I am about to turn into the schools parking lot wait for me in the front k?"

"Gotcha. Toddles"

"Toddles"

Kagome giggled as she clicked her phone...

That word always made her laugh... (Toddles)

As Kagome arrived to school she swiftly and easily got into her parking space and headed towards her best friends Sango and Ayame.

"Hey girlies!" Kagome said as she reached her friends.

"Hey Gome!" they Chorused

Kagome smiled as she headed to walk around the school with her friends.

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking lot when.

He stepped out of his car and after locking it he began to walked towards the tree on the side of the school where his friends Kouga, and bankotsu were waiting for him…

He nodded his head in greeting after sitting down near the trees trunk.

He listened in to the conversation the other 2 were having and would sometimes opinionate about something.

After a few minutes the bell rang and they headed inside…

Towards his first period Science …

"Ok class, let's get started." the said over the students loud voices.

The classroom quieted and she started,

"Finals are coming up and I have decided to make your finals exam a 2 pair project"

There were groans in the class

'Great just great I'm probably going to get paired up with some imbecile (sp?)", thought Sesshomaru

'I hope I got paired up with Sango or Ayame', thought Kagome

Neither Sesshomaru or Kagome knew that this one Science Project/Finals is going to change their lives forever.

This was my First fanfiction. I hope you like it and if you don't tell me what I can change about it. I have to say Thank you to FrookerScene for giving me the idea for this fanfiction. I have to give a big thank to my Beta Reader celestial youkai.


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Chapter begins Now:

OK, class let us start by getting you pair up with your panthers said the teacher

First, Miroku and Sango, next Sesshomaru and Kagome, Inuyasha and Kikyou, Naruku and Kilala, Hojo and Yuri, and the teacher went through the list of student in the class.

Great, just great I get put with some preppy, now-it-all girl, thought Sesshomaru.

Who's Sesshomaru? Thought Kagome.

I all get put with the pervert, thought Sango sadly.

Yes, I get Lady Sango, thought Miroku with excitement.

All right, now that all of you have your partners, let's start by going to sit by them and talking about what you're going to do for the project, said the teacher.

Sesshomaru moved his sit next to Kagome and said, Look let's just do the project and get it over with, said Sesshomaru.

This is Sesshomaru, his hot; I may ask him out, I've never dated a punk. I like waffles, thought Kagome completely ignoring everything Sesshomaru said.

Hello Kagome are you in there, said Sesshomaru looking at Kagome strangely.

Huh? , said Kagome with a weird look on her face.

Were you paying attention to anything I said, asked Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes at Kagome.

Of course I heard every word you said, answers Kagome looking at him innocently.

Rightttttt! said Sesshomaru as he looked at Kagome.

Alright, let's start the Project, said Kagome.

They talking about what they were going to do and they decided on doing a scientific experiment.

Then, the bell rang.

OK, we'll talk about what more about the project tomorrow or I could find you on AIM later, said Sesshomaru packing his bag.

OK, what your AIM name, said Kagome also packing.

It's Killing Perfection, said Sesshomaru

Cool mine is Preppy Girl, said Kagome

Cool I will look for you, said Sesshomaru

Bye, said Sesshomaru  
See Aye, replied Kagome

As the day went on, Sesshomaru not only realized that Kagome was in most of his classes but that she was very smart and keep to herself a lot.

I guess not all preps are the way I thought they were, something about this Kagome is different, thought Sesshomaru.

Wait, why am I thinking about her, thought Sesshomaru

_Because you like her,_ thought Sesshomaru beast

I do not like her, Sesshomaru said stubbornly talking with his beast.

Whatever you say, said his beast laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What!!

When Kagome got home for school she ran straight to her home almost running into her mom.

Kagome watch were your going, said Ms. Higurashi

Sorry mom, replied kagome as she ran past her mom to her room.

Kagome is not only rich she is smart so she finished her homework in under an hour and went straight to the computer to check her email and see if anyone was on AIM. (Just like me expect I go straight to a-single-spark LOL)

Let's she who's on AIM today Sango, Miroku, Hojo, Koga, and who's this?? Thought kagome

"Killing Perfection", oh Sesshomaru on?

Preppy Girl: Kagome  
Killing Perfection: Sesshomaru  
Demon Slayer: Sango  
Dog ears: Inuyasha  
Foxfire: Shippo  
Blue Angel: Rin

...Chartroom…….

Preppy Girl: Hi everyone

Hi Kagome said all the members of the chartroom

Killing Perfection has entered the chartroom

Dog ears: What do you what fluffy?

Killing Perfection: None of your business half-breed, I need to talk to kagome about something **alone!**

I wonder what he wants to talk about, thought Kagome as she stares at computer monitor

Preppy Girl: Ok, I will connect you to my private chartroom!

Ok, replied Sesshomaru

I can do this, I can do this, thought Sesshomaru as he waited for kagome to connect him to her chartroom

You're be find, said Sesshomaru beast trying to reassure him.

...Miko rocks chartroom……

Sesshomaru you there, asked Kagome

Yea, I'm there, answered Sesshomaru

So, what did you want to talk to me about? Asked Kagome

Sesshomaru take a deep breath before typing to his keyboard

Two things, one when do you want to start your science project and two would you um….go out with me!, said Sesshomaru nervously

Sesshomaru wants to go out with me, Wow, maybe I should think about it for a while no, that might make him think I'll say no. thought Kagome as she made her decision

I know what you're thinking Kagome, why would I want to go out with someone like m…. Sesshomaru started

No, No, I would love to go out with you Sesshomaru , said Kagome before Sesshomaru could say more

You would, replied Sesshomaru with surprise in his voice

Of course, why wouldn't I you're Hot and a great person, said Kagome

lol Ok, so I'll pick you up at 8

Ok and we can start your experiment on Saturday, said Kagome

All right, replied Sesshomaru

Seen you at school tomorrow

Bye

Bye

Preppy Girl logging out

Killing Perfection, logging out  
**  
**

**Yes****!!**, kagome yelled in her room, jumping in her bed, making everyone look at her door Strangely in the house.

Mom, what's wrong with Kagome, said Souta

I don't know but whatever it is it must be good news, said Kagome's mom with a confused look on her face.

She said Yes, yelled Sesshomaru

Who said Yes IcePick, said Inuyasha, who was leading against the door

Nobody, said Sesshomaru as he walked out his room and down the hall

What's his problem, said Inuyasha as he walked back to his room

…...Next day….

Good Morning Tokyo it's a beautiful d…smash

Time for another day of school, said Kagome tiredly

After she came of the shower she walked into her closet and come out with black legging, a mini skirt and blue shirt that said "My face is out here" with a arrow pointing to her face. She went to the mirror and put on some eyeliner with eye shower and some lip gross.

I hope mom is making waffles, I love waffles, Kagome thought as she graded her bag and headed to the kitchen

Morning mom, said kagome as she come down the stairs and sat at the table

Morning honey, I made your favorite waffles, said Ms. Higurashi as she placed the plate on the table

**Yesss!, **said Kagome as she dig in

Ms. Higurashi smiled as she watch her daughter eat

I have to go mom, said Kagome

Bye honey have a nice day at school, said Ms. Higurashi

Thank mom bye, said Kagome as she jumped in her car


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Relationship

Sesshomaru got out of his bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into his room into the walk in closet. He walked out in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt that said," I'll be nice to you when the world comes to an end" with a big smiley face on it.

He walked out his room and across the hall. He lifted his foot and kicked the door open, then he walks up to a bed in the room and saw a lump in the sheets. He walked into the bathroom found the bucket and filled it with water, walked out and dumped the water over the bed.

What the fuck, screamed Inuyasha as he jumped out of the bed.

He turned around and saw a smirking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, you bastard, why the Hell did you do that," yelled Inuyasha.

Because it's time to get up, said Sesshomaru calmly.

Whatever, said Inuyasha as he walked past Sess and into the bathroom to get ready.

Sesshomaru calmly walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.

Time for another day of school, I wonder if I'll see Kagome today, thought Sesshomaru.

Hey Kagome, said Sango

Hey Sango, replied Kagome.

Hello my beautiful ladies, said Miroku

Hey Miroku, Sango and Kagome said as they both roll their eyes.

Kagome I heard you are going out with Sesshomaru? said Sango.

Who did you hear that from? , said Kagome.

Oh, it's around, said Sango while weaving her hands around.

Rightttttt, Kagome said suspiciously.

What, said Sango innocently.

Anyway, Yes I'm going on a date will Sesshomaru, Anyone has a have a problem with it? Said Kagome.

No, I think it's great you finally found someone you can relate with said Sango.

I know a few people, who should get together but are too stubborn to amend it.

Sango and Miroku blushed and lowered their eyes to the floor.

I'll see you guys later, Kagome said over her shoulder laughing as she headed to her science class.

She walked in just as the bell rang.

Made it just on time, kagome thought as she sat her desk.

Ok class. I want you to continue working on your science projects today, so get with your panther and start working, said the teacher.

Kagome get up and walk over to the desk where Sesshomaru was.

Hey Sess, said Kagome.

Sess? asked Sesshomaru as he looked Kagome up and down with a look of lust on his face.

Your name is too long and besides I think it's cute, said Kagome blushing

You can call me that name on one condition, said Sesshomaru with a look in his eye.

What's the condition, said Kagome nervously.

One, is to give me a kiss and the second, well you'll just have to find out about that one later, Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

OK, I agree with your conditions but you'll have to do something for me, said Kagome.

What, said Sesshomaru

Kagome leaned over to Sesshomaru ear.

Your just have to find out later, said Kagome as she nibbled on his ear.

Kagome pulled back and give Sesshomaru a small kiss on his mouth, then pulled away and started working on the project.

Sesshomaru sat there for a while in his own world for about 5 minutes until he snapped out of it and started worked on the project.

As the bell rang, Kagome and Sesshomaru get up and walked out of class.


End file.
